Panel de Pon DS
Panel de Pon DS (パネルでポンDS); known as Planet Puzzle League in the United States; known as Puzzle League DS in Europe; is a game for the Nintendo DS. This game has also gotten a DSiWare release in the form of Chotto Panel de Pon (ちょっとパネルでポン); known as Little Bit of… Puzzle League in PAL regions; known as Puzzle League Express in North America; with the multiplayer feature being removed. Panel de Pon DS (and it's DSi version) is the only game in the series to incorporate Touch Controls. Japan reviewers criticized this game for the lack of fairies or other characters, and others for the slow pacing of the game even when set on the highest difficulty. Unlike previous installments, this game uses a techno motif for its aesthetics instead of the former cute aesthetic. Game modes There are a variety of game modes in Panel de Pon DS Daily Play *Time/Score Attack *Lift Attack/Stage Clear *Garbage Attack Single Player *Endless *Time/Score Attack/Vs. COM (Score, Garbage, Lift/Clear) *Puzzle **Basic Puzzle **Advanced Puzzle **Active Puzzles **Mission *Stage Clear Multiplayer This mode is not in the DSiWare version of the game. Panel de Pon DS is the first game in the series to feature online battles. Wi-Fi Battle *Free Play Battle *Novice Battle *Friend Battle *Birthday Battle DS Wireless Play *Garbage *Clear *Score Backgrounds Notes Version Differences *In the DSiWare version, the Puzzle Modes, Daily Play, wireless, and stats are unavailable, while VS. COM only allows you to play Garbage Attack. There is also a volume slider that is on the bottom-left at the top screen. The title screen includes a help button at the bottom right side of the screen in vertical position. In Stage Clear, stages 3 and 4 go straight to the 4th and 5th background respectively, and stages 5 and 6 starts back at the first 2 backgrounds in the game. Stages swapped The FILMS and the One Drop themes are swapped as the first and second themes respectively in the International versions. Lip's Stage Lip returns in the series for the first time in the series after being previously absent for nearly a decade (Panel de Pon DS release date) since the Satellaview Event '98 release; However this stage is exclusive to the Japanese version so you must use a cheating device to access her stage in the North America and PAL releases of the game. This stage is a simple port of the graphics from the first game in the series, with minor modifications: the trees are no longer surrounding the HUD elements due to them being placed at the extra screen size in horizontal or vertical mode on the Nintendo DS. The stage takes place in the Fairy World accompanied by Lip and Furifuri. The chains no longer affect the characters on the screen, so Lip's mouth does not move upon doing one or Furifuri doing a flip; Lip also uses a new voice clip from making a chain, but she doesn't speak after doing longer chains. *Conditions to unlock Lip's Stage in Panel de Pon DS: **Get 10,000 points in Time/Score attack. (Not to be confused with Endless) **Clear all Puzzles **Complete all Stage Clear Stages **Beat Vs. COM on Hard, Level 10 The game won't notify you when you have met the conditions, so you'll have to look at the stage select modes in any modes outside of the Vs. Com mode or modes that don't allow you to choose a skin. Lip's Stage is the last stage in the stage select. Gallery PuzzleLeagueDS.png|Puzzle League DS Title Screen (EU) PPLDS.png|Planet Puzzle League Title Screen (NA) Dsiware.jpg|Puzzle League Express (NA) Dsiware Icon External Links *Panel de Pon DS Website *Nintendo Online Magazine *Planet Puzzle League Website (US) *Touch Generations Website (US) *Puzzle League Express website *Puzzle League DS Website (EU) *A Little Bit of... Puzzle League Website (EU) Videos Panel de Pon DS JPN Commercial Panel de Pon DS JPN Commercial 2 Panel de Pon DS JPN Gameplay Video Panel de Pon DS JPN Gameplay Video 2 Panel de Pon DS JPN Trailer Nintendo Channel - Planet Puzzle League Info Video Planet Puzzle League DS Trailer|Wired Game Chotto Panel de Pon Nintendo DS Gameplay|Ign Category:Games Category:Main Titles Category:Downloadable